black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meta Salmhofer
Meta Salmhofer, also known as The Witch of Merrigod, was one of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse and the mother of Hänsel and Gretel. Created by Seth Twiright, the ghoul child fell in love with Pale Noël and joined his criminal organization, spreading terror and malice in her wake. After being captured and scheduled for execution, Meta accepted a plea bargain to become part of Project 'Ma'. History Early Life A ghoul child created in BT 022 by Seth Twiright, Meta grew up alone; in BT 002 she met Pale Noël and became his lover, joining his criminal organization Apocalypse and moving into their base at Merrigod Plateau, becoming close friends with Raisa Netsuma. She then became involved in numerous riots staged across the Magic Kingdom Levianta. Causing bloodshed and murder in her wake, Meta eventually earned the name "The Witch of Merrigod". Personality and Traits Since the time she was born, Meta felt alone and unloved, wanting affection for nearly her entire life. Having survived for so long on her own, the girl became opportunistic, willing to do anything to survive or get what she wanted; as a result she was always attempting to escape her circumstances, such as initially joining Project 'Ma' to escape execution. In addition to this, her attraction to Pale as well as her own sadistic nature as an HER lured her to join Apocalypse and become a wanted murderer like him. After being captured and imprisoned, Meta was left heartbroken, eventually realizing her relationship with Pale was one-sided and corrupt from the start. As time went on, she began to recognize her constant attempts to run away from her circumstances had ultimately amounted to nothing. Meta also became attached to her children and sympathized with their similar circumstances of birth. As a result, she desired to love them the way that no one had ever loved her and prevent them from being used. Even though she believed her feelings were selfish, Meta felt embittered by her circumstances and ultimately chose to take them and escape from Levianta. Skills and Abilities Meta was a powerful witch with a rare amount of magical power that caught the attention of Seth Twiright, allowing her to be the second candidate for Project 'Ma' and the first to successfully give birth to the twins for the Project. Among her magical abilities included the powerful Swap Technique, allowing her to transfer a nearby soul, including her own, to another nearby body or object at will. She was also capable of fleeing from the Magic Kingdom without being recaptured and successfully hide out with her children for about a year. Trivia * Meta's characteristic color, red, is a reference to the red horse of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, representing War. * Meta's being venerated as a virgin mother of gods may be an allusion to the Virgin Mary; Levin, the religion that venerates her, also has similar parallels to Christianity. * Ironically, the words Meta heard from Eve after coming across her are the same she says concerning her own missing children. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ghoul Children Category:LunariaAsmr